trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Trussian Medjay
History and Philosphy Within the age of the Trussian Emperor and even during the Age of Kings the Trussian Medjay rose as protectors of the monarchy. Established by the First Great King of Trussian, the Medjay was tasked for protecting Necropolis, the Emperor, and their family to the orders to the Monarchy only. The Medjay rose from the Emperor, by the Emperor, and for the Emperor. Only the most loyal were able to join, and only the toughest who survived the Medjays gruling 4 year training program would be finalized to be stationed at a given post. Only the best of the best within the Army and Police would be able to be picked for this position. Only after undergoing their training would Medjay be hand picked by the Emperor himself. Given their many generations of extensive service the Trussian Medjay would be tasked with portecting the Emperor, only to be hand picked from a class of fourty-fifty students over the course of four years. Promising studenst would graduate within two years and be given more extensive training over the course of their lives. As from this over the four years of training the Trussian Medjay would be heavily indoctrinated by the Trussian Church of Faith. Taught to serve and be obedient to the monarchy no matter the cost to them or those around them. This gave extensive loyalty to the reigning monach. To the point mutnity was far or few between. Any Medjay within the organization were so well trained they would undertake any command without hesitation. The members of the Medjay were absolutley devoted to the Monarchy to the point they would give their lives without hesitation. The true size of the Trussian Medjay was unknown over the course of its history. Although believed to be less to a few hundred in size, it is more likely that the Trussian Medjay numbered in the tens of thousands. Due to this id is more feasable given the size of the Trussian government and its territory. This did give a chilling fear within the enemies of the monarchy, as many assainations over many centuries would undetaken in order to secrue power and order. Under this the Medjay adopted God, Law, and Order as the primary purpose to bring to all races. Their purpose as individuals were to protect the Monarchy for this to happen. As it was all about the future and its end result, the here and now was to be for the Emperors protection. Organization The Trussian Medjay were organized into three branches, The Imperial Guard, the Royal Guard, and the Necropolis Guard. '''The Royal Guards was tasked with protecting the Emperor at all times, undertaking any measure to uphold his Security. The Necropolis Guard was established to protect and uphold order within the Trussian Royal Capitol and the Royal palace and facilities of the Emperor. The Imperial Guard upheld order within the Galaxy, undertaking missions to protect the monarchy. Commanders *Commander Jok Shaktaw ''10th Imperial Guards Legion'' *Commander Ton Terra ''5th Royal Guardsman'' *Commander Hurth Kurdish '''Royal Guardsman *Commander Shack Torran Necropolis Guard. Captains *Captain Jack Kurdish *Captain Jark Tawn *Captain Philip Williams Internal Protection Detail (I. P. D.) The I.P.D was a detacthment unit tasked with protecting and eleminationg any threats to the Trussian Royal family. Although tasked with protecting members of the royal family, the I.P.D answered to the Emperor and his Advisors only. Giving that no one will harm the loved ones of the Monarchy. As many within later generations would suffer the consequens